


Love Is Our Resistance

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Friendship (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Marriage (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Aziraphale feels his cheeks flush, a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before. You know I couldn't. I had to keep you safe.""I understand, angel. I waited. Slowed down for you. I would wait another 6000 years for you to say it and even if you never say it, I'll still be with you. I'm here.""And I'm here with you, my darling."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Love Is Our Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Resistance by Muse

(Aziraphale/Crowley) 

"It's as if everyone dies alone. Oscar did. Robbie tried as much as he could to help him. But at the end, they face death alone. We....might face death alone," Aziraphale says while fiddling with the sleeves of his coat. 

He sits on the miracled couch in Crowley's lounge at his flat in Mayfair. They had gotten on and off the bus in silence. There was too much to say and not enough words. Crowley comes in with a mug of steaming hot tea. It is made just the way Aziraphale likes it. One sugar, some cream and a little honey for extra taste and sweetness. Earl Grey has always been his favourite since it was created. Aziraphale takes the mug and warms his shivering hands. Crowley sits beside him. Not touching him of course. They never touch. Aziraphale remembers the smile Crowley gave him at Tadfield airbase. He had looked at Crowley and decided to stick by him --- their own side. But fear was still ever present in his cells and under his skin. It was always fear that stopped him from doing anything or saying something he shouldn't. 

\- Get behind me you foul fiend - 

\- Out of the question! - 

\- We are not having this discussion, not another word! - 

\- Don't say that - 

\- He's not my friend. We've never met before - 

\- If they knew I've been fraternising - 

\- You go too fast for me, Crowley - 

Aziraphale sighs heavily. 

Crowley shifts his foot and stretches himself out. Slithering, moving to get comfortable, but finding no rest. 

"Are you afraid? Of dying? Does that scare you?" Crowley whispers it like a secret. 

6000 years of living and now it might be the end. They had saved the world. Maybe they could also be so lucky. To be saved. To be free. Heaven and Hell weren't that forgiving and Aziraphale knew they had to come up with a plan quickly. 

"I don't want to be alone," Aziraphale says quietly, placing the hot mug to his lips. 

There is a deafening silence in the flat. Crowley has stopped breathing. All he can hear is the slurps of him drinking. He can feel the demon staring at him and carries on sipping his tea. He waits for Crowley to answer and almost doesn't want him to. What could he say to make this better? 

"You're not alone." 

His words ricochet off the walls and spins around Aziraphale's head. He swallows hard and places his mug on the glass table in front of him. He turns to look at Crowley, his glasses off and his turmeric stained eyes blazing into his blue ones. Oh, Crowley. 

"Neither are you, my dear." 

Crowley nods quickly. "Mm. Angel, what are we going to do now?" 

"I have no idea." 

"You have to come up with something." Crowley bends to lean on his knees. "I can't handle it if you..." He sucks in a breath. 

"If I die. Well, I told you this would happen if we resist Heaven and Hell. If they found out about us...working together." 

"Are we really going to talk about that? So it's my fault? This whole thing -- us getting murdered by our head office -- is on me?" 

"No, you misunderstand. You care so much for humanity, it was inevitable that you would want to save it. I'm with you on this, Crowley. It's us now. As you said, we're on our side." 

Crowley stares at Aziraphale for a long time. "You'd die for me? For humanity?" 

"I'll die with you. I would lay down my life for you. We've been my longest and oldest friend. My only friend. You know me, Crowley. I lied when I said I didn't like you. The truth is I like you an awful lot. More than a lot. I love---" 

"Don't say that," Crowley bites, but it comes out more forlorn than he wanted, seeped in centuries of snapping his mouth shut and swallowing the truth down. 

"I do. Nothing can change that. I will not hide it anymore." 

Crowley almost sobs. "Angel," he breathes. "Angel. Stop. I can't..." 

"Crowley, I will always feel this way about you. I always have." 

It takes Crowley some time to answer. His chest is warm and body shakes visibly. He has wanted Aziraphale to say this for so long. Aziraphale wants to wrap himself in Crowley's arms and tell him everything. 

"I feel the same about you, too," Crowley replies, his face slightly wet. 

Aziraphale feels his cheeks flush, a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before. You know I couldn't. I had to keep you safe." 

"I understand, angel. I waited. Slowed down for you. I would wait another 6000 years for you to say it and even if you never say it, I'll still be with you. I'm here." 

"And I'm here with you, my darling." Suddenly he turns serious. "I can't stand by and see us being destroyed. We can't give up now. I found this piece of Agnus Nutter's prophecies. It said: we have to choose our faces wisely." 

"What do you think it means?" Crowley leans in just a little closer, allowing the spaces between them to be just a little smaller. 

Aziraphale shuffles towards him. Their knees nearly touch. The angel wants so baldy to finally reach out for him, touch his hand to Crowley's cheek, hold his hand, and close each gap between them until there is no separation. 

"I think we need to swap bodies." 

"How do you think that can happen?" 

He hopes the angel can't hear the way his breath hitches and the way his body trembles. 

"We can just change into each other, use our angelic and demonic power..." 

"I trust you." 

Aziraphale holds out his hand. "Take it." 

Crowley gingerly takes Aziraphale's hands in his. "Let's do this, angel. For us." 

* * * 

After the Ritz --- yes, the Ritz, where they dined on delectable treats and desserts, they drank tea (Crowley actually had coffee) and toasted "To the world!" with the finest champagne -- they come to Aziraphale's bookshop. Crowley parks the car at the corner of the street, the lamp light casts a burnt orange glow over them. Aziraphale climbs out of the Bentley and Crowley walks him to the door. They stand there gazing at each other, neither knowing what else to say. Aziraphale steps forward and maybe he starts it, or maybe Crowley, or perhaps it is a decision they both make as they sweep into each other's embrace. 

They lips come together effortlessly. Aziraphale smiles into the kiss, and Crowley winds his arms around his waist, pulling him in. They kiss each other like they know each other. They know where their bodies end and begin, know where to grip, what to touch. With their eyes closed they reach for each other as if they had done it dozens of times before. Seamlessly they kiss like coming together of the ocean and the shore. Hands grip in hair, mouths on cheeks and lips and eyelids, bodies pressed close. They pant against each other's lips when they finally draw apart, foreheads touching and eyes still closed. 

"I can't believe I get to kiss you," Crowley breaths, chuckling a bit. 

Aziraphale hums in response. "I know. It's been so long. I wanted to do that for an age." 

They both open their eyes. 

"How long, angel?" 

"Since you said: Kids, you can't kill kids. I knew you were good inside. How long for you?" 

"I knew when you told me you gave your bloody sword away. You really were a kind bastard, weren't you?" 

"Just enough to be worth liking." Aziraphale gleams and kisses Crowley once more. 

"I don't know if I'm moving too fast but maybe when this is all over and you're ready, maybe....I don't know....some time in the future, you'd like to live together some day? I know a great spot in South Downs by the beach." 

Aziraphale thinks back to all the words Crowley has said to him. The way he always asks him to go somewhere. To lunch. To leave with him. How he has saved him all these years from danger. How they just did moments earlier by swapping bodies and tricking Heaven and Hell that they may live. They did it for eah other. 

\- Shall I drop you anywhere?...let me give you a lift. Anywhere you wanna go - 

\- ...we could go off together? -

\- We could leave together. Alpha Centuri - 

\- Where ever you are, I'll come to you - 

"Anywhere," Aziraphale says. 

"What?" 

"You can take me anywhere, Crowley. I'll go with you. We could go off together, anywhere you like." 

"I'd love to, angel. It's us against the universe."


End file.
